Furan
Furan - Demon of Zombie Pigmen and Villagers Lore Net had been banished into the nether, in his rage making an empty void of power, a mass of energy slowly compacting over the years. As Terrae and Roki danced and rotated in their sleep, the energy suddenly reaching critical mass and imploding. Thus, Furan was born. Furan knew of most everything that Net knew, and as such, had his twisted mind. However, there was a bit of his mind that wanted happiness among his wanderings-setting fires and growing nether warts was fun, but really not all that satisfying. One day, while wandering in the Nether, he came upon the sleeping Net, and he reacted to it as he did to all things-setting it on fire. Net awoke, but instead of being mad, he smiled and called Furan his son. After some father-son bonding time, mostly setting things on fire, Net set down to teach his son everything he knew. He told Furan of Terrae and Roki, the two that had cursed his creations and banished him here. Furan now wished for vengeance, and created two new races with the help of his father- The Endermen and the pigmen - to ruin all that Terrae held dear and blast a hole through the wall that trapped his father. Furan soon created a portal and warped into his enemies realm. Once he arrived, he was awestruck-such beauty, such wonder, such variety! He cherished everything he saw, in the only way he knew how-fire. He created a massive wild fire that ruined everything that he saw, and when the fire died out, Terrae and Roki came out of their slumber, saw him, and gave him a massive scar down his left eye. He cursed them, and the created a being to destroy them - the almighty Enderdragon. Eventually, he realized that his burning was not right for this world, and as such felt he needed to give something back. So he did-he gave birth to the second race of humans, gave them homes, and then banished himself and the dragon to places unknown, until some one found him and forgave him for his wrong doings. Unfortunately, he forgot to tell his followers where he went. To this day, his followers still search for him, knowing that the rain itself is his tears, trying to put out the fire he started long ago. Biomes: Any biome Materials: Fire, Netherrack, Cobblestone, Bricks Colours: Fire, Red Armour: Leather or Iron Weapons: Fire, Flint and Steel, Wooden Sword Shrine: Read Level Three for the shrine information. Level 1 - Furan's Vengance #Kill the Cows: Cows are Terrae's sacred animal - therefore, to regain Furan's honor, you must kill 101 cows. Save all the meat, this is all the meat you will eat on your journey. #Stike against Roki: Roki needs to pay for harming the mighty Furan - therefore, you must strike against the earth. Dig thirty blocks straight down, and make a 100 block wide, 3 block tall chamber. Push three cows down the entrance, then fill it with lava. Level 2 #Protect the Villagers: You must never harm a villager, never on your life. Nor will you harm pigmen or endermen. The only animals you can harm are cows, and creepers. Spiders, zombies, and skeletons are only able to be killed by fire - kill them with any tool other than a flint and steel or bucket of lava and you will be stripped of all your honor in the eyes of Furan. #Priestly Home: Find and make your home in the house of the village priest. This will be your only above ground house. Once you start this level, do not sleep until you find this house. Level 3 #Worship Time!: Make a shrine for Furan around the portal to the nether. Make it only out of raw wood, and make it one block taller than the portal and two blocks wide. Fill in the back, so only one side of the portal is open. Make a two deep pit, one block away from the start of the portal. Fill with lava until flat. Each day, you must throw one raw beef into the pit, then wait till it despawns. continue this for five days, then jump through the portal. #Kill the Dragon!: To attone for Furan's misdoings, you must kill the Enderdragon. Once you have the egg, return to the surface. Always hold the egg in your inventory from now on. Level 4 #Search for Furan!: With the egg in your inventory, you must travel the entire land with a map. Using only a wooden sword as a weapon, kill any cow you see. You cannot use a boat for this journey, nor can you sleep. After you have completed the map, bring it back to the shirne... then toss it into the pit, along with the egg. You have taken the last step of your journey. #Purify: Take all of your items in your inventory and store them, then jump into the pit of lava. Once you respawn, you will have finished the path of Furan. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Demon Category:Village Deities